Being Found Out
by Year of the dog
Summary: Persona 3; A little chat in the school hallway lets out worries and strange emotions that would have stayed bottled. And then the little problem of being found in an awkward position arises. AkihikoxMinato / Oneshot


_My second Akihiko/Minato fic! Despite being my second I actually think I like my first much better. Anyway, this is set on the second fullmoon when the group is searching for Fuuka. This does have small references to my previous works, but not anything major so it shouldn't interfere with reading the story. Hope you enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, Atlus, or anything to do with the subject

**_Being Found Out_**

****

How in Kami-sama's name had he been dragged into this? It was bad enough that they had experienced the events that happened on Friday, and now they were sneaking into the school!

Arisato, Minato was not usually a delinquent. In fact, he was more accustomed to just going about his own business and leaving the whole 'bad boy' life alone. But he supposed that every human had to step out of the lines once in their life, maybe this was just his once-in-a-lifetime chance.

"Arisato, you Takeba and Iori will head to the faculty office. Akihiki and myself will check the Janitor's office." Mitsuru instructed, pointing to each person as she listed them off.

Minato glanced at the two who he had been chosen to search with (whom just so happened to be his classmates, and whom just so happened to do almost every mission with him.) and nodded silently. He wasn't one to complain, never did and probably never would, and to be blunt didn't really care who he had been chosen to be with. As his gaze wandered back in front of him his eyes met those of Akihiko's. An almost blush graced his face and he had been immediately grateful that it was too dark to see.

It may have been a little lie. He actually had been hoping -just a little, he wasn't exactly going to pray for it; or so he said- that he would have been in Akihiko's group. It wasn't something he was going to voice though, both for embarrassment and the shred of pride that he kept. Besides, he was pretty sure that the boxer didn't really want to be hanging around with himself.

Though the swimsuit comment did come to mind quite often.

Junpei chuckled and Minato could see a bit of a smirk through the darkness. "The faculty office eh?" the boy snickered, "Maybe we'll find some test answers."

Akihiko grinned (at least it looked like a grin). "Answers hmm. Sounds a bit exciting."

Mitsuru gave her own chuckle before inputting, "I do hope you two aren't planning anything unscrupulous under my supervision. It would be a pity if I had to punish anyone."

Both boys immediately sobered and protested. Minato did nothing but roll his eyes, well aware that Yukari was doing the same thing next to him.

"Change of plans," Mitsuru snipped, "Takeba, you and me will head to the faculty office. Iori, Arisato, and Akihiko will check the Janitor's office." Two groans and a nervous, slightly frustrated squeak later the teams were on their way.

&

It was a little uncomfortable. Minato had ultimately gotten his wish, but though he wanted it he couldn't exactly say he was completely satisfied. They weren't alone (though they might as well have been. Every two minutes Junpei was sneaking off to snoop around some other room.) but it was still weird. He hadn't known exactly how to act around the boy, both too flustered and nervous to really say anything important. It didn't help that every time he looked up Akihiko was smirking down at him. Minato swore the boy knew exactly what was going through his head.

A crash from a few feet back sent both of the two wheeling around in frustrated desperation. "What the hell are you doing you moron!?" Akihiko hissed.

Junpei gave a weak smile and scurried back to the rest of the group. "Sorry," he mumbled, "It just kinda, you know, fell."

Akihiko groaned and pushed open the door they had stopped in front of. Minato had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized they had already reached their destination. But he wasn't going to be caught off-guard twice and made to step through the threshold. A hand on his shoulder stopped him cold and the boy's head whipped up to gaze questioningly at his Senpai.

"We'll let Iori search. With his little show back there he'll need someone to keep watch." At that Akihiko gave a pointed glare at the boy in question. Junpei nodded and went back to scurrying ahead. The door closed behind him and once again the two were left alone.

It was completely silent for what seemed like forever. (In actuality it had been a minute and forty-two seconds.) Minato fidgeted, making a point of not looking at the other boy. The boxer nudged the boy's arm with his elbow and Minato gave a start.

"You think he's actually going to find anything in there?" he asked.

Minato shook his head shyly. "Not really. If he does it'll be the wrong thing." After a moments silence his gaze narrowed and he started at the older boy. "Why _did_ you send him in there?"

Akihiko chuckled, "You really don't know?" Minato shook his head again, his innocence once more coming to the surface. "You're really dense you know that," Akihiko flicked the younger's nose playfully before continuing. "We haven't had a chance to talk this whole time."

Minato really did blush now. He hurriedly massaged his nose with his index finger to hide his embarrassment. "Really now," he mumbled, trying (and failing) to sound annoyed.

The senior sighed, though he was more amused than anything else. "Yes really now," he responded. "You know, I still haven't been able to see you in that swimsuit."

"Give it a rest," the blue-haired boy sniffed. "I thought I told you go to sleep."

"If I remember correctly, I did." Akihiko was having a grand time tripping the younger boy up. Minato was positively cute when his indifferent expression left and was replaced by an embarrassed one.

Minato crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "I figured you'd forget."

Akihiko took his chance and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck in a hug. "Haven't you heard the expression an elephant never forgets?"

"But you're not an elephant," Minato muttered, half-heartedly trying to wrestle out of the other's grasp. After minutes of failed fighting the blue-haired boy finally brought up his worries. "It's not normal for two boys to do this you know," he mumbled, half wanting his words to go unheard.

Akihiko gave a sigh and leaned more of his weight on the younger boy. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" A blubbered half answer from the other and Akihiko placed his gloved hand over Minato's mouth. "When you answer at least do it intelligently, it's cuter that way." Minato shut his mouth immediately and refused to open it again. "Well," Akihiko began, resting his head in the crook of the other's neck, "You are right. Normally boys wouldn't do this. You have to keep in mind though, we're already beyond the ability of being normal."

Minato took a moment to process this information. Reluctantly he let himself lean against the older of the two and gave a tired sigh. "I suppose you're right." With this he stuck his tongue out, "Just do me a favor. When, if you _ever_, see me in a swimsuit, for god sakes do not comment on it."

Akihiko had no choice but to chuckle at that. "Promise," he muttered into Minato's neck. "On one condition." The younger turned his head to stare incredulously at the other. "You tell Yukari nothing."

Minato was struck dumb at this. He hadn't exactly planned on telling any of the others about the strange turn of events. Still, it was odd to have Akihiko order him to keep his mouth zipped. And he had suspected the other to be more worried over Mitsuru's opinion than Yukari's. After all, summed up Yukari was normally just a brat, while Mitsuru was not only scary, she was effective at keeping what she wanted under her thumb.

When seeing his expression the elder took his chance to explain himself. "Don't get me wrong," Akihiko sniffed, "It's not that I'm afraid of what she'll say."

"Then why her?" Minato challenged, feeling rather superior at the fact that he had been able to gain the upper hand.

It was Akihiko's turn to look surprised. "Have you seriously not noticed? I wasn't kidding when I said you were dense," at this Minato sniffed and refused to look back at the other. "She has got to have the biggest crush on you."

Minato almost choked on his saliva. "You have got to be kidding," he retorted, more than a little surprised. "I thought she liked Junpei. All she does is insult him."

Akihiko clicked his tongue and sighed again. "You really have no idea how to read women do you? Insulting is different then teasing. When you tease somebody you normally like them. When you just insult them it's normally annoyance."

The younger nodded his head to show he got it. After another moment he blushed and left himself vulnerable. "Well then I guess it's good you're a boy."

All was silent. With a light chuckle Akihiko pulled the boy closer to him. "You really are cute," he whispered teasingly, making the other go a darker shade of crimson. "Promise I get to fight with you tonight. It would really suck if I didn't get to help you improve."

"Whatever," Minato muttered, letting his hands go up to clutch at the arms wrapped around his neck. "You just want to fight to fight."

"Nuh-uh," Akihiko protested, sounding quite like a child. "I just want to protect you. It makes me feel stronger." Minato sniffed at this, and let his head fall a little more onto Akihiko's.

And then there was a scream. Two terrified heads whipped to the left, sure that they had been found out. Instead of a security guard though, the pale face of a certain Takeba, Yukari stared disbelievingly at them.

"He-he-he," she blubbered, trying and failing to convey her full sentence.

"Well this is an interesting development," Mitsuru's smirking silhouette appeared behind Yukari. "After all this time, I never would have guessed Akihiko." Minato went fire-engine red and Akihiko just went pale.

Yukari, apparently having forgotten her annoyance with her senpai, was tugging weakly at Mitsuru's sleeve. "Am I dreaming? Do-do you see that. Oh my god, Mitsuru-senpai please tell me this isn't real."

Akihiko sighed and fixed his face in a pout. "Damn, we've been found out."

Minato snorted and twisted his head to glare at his captor. "What's this 'we' business?" he asked, more than a little annoyed. "I wasn't the one who decided it was a grand idea to just hug someone."

The silver-haired boy grunted. "And you're not enjoying this," he scoffed. "Unless I'm insane you seem to be hugging back." At this Minato quickly retracted his hands from Akihiko's arms and quickly crossed them over his stomach.

A clicking of a door later and the startled face of Junpei stared back at them. "Lord almighty. Are you two gay?"

Another chorus of sighs and two boys knew they would never have peace again.


End file.
